Modern navigation systems frequently use a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) for position determination. However, the recent proliferation of Wi-Fi access points in wireless local area networks (WLANs) has made it possible for navigation systems to use these access points for position determination, especially in areas where there is a large concentration of active Wi-Fi access points (e.g., urban cores, shopping centers, office buildings, and so on). Indeed, WLAN positioning systems can be advantageous over GNSS in certain environments because of GNSS signal coverage limitations. For example, while GNSS signals may not be readily detectable inside structures such as shopping malls and office buildings (e.g., due to signal attenuation and/or multipath effects), wireless signals generated by Wi-Fi access points located within such structures are typically detectable by each other and by Wi-Fi enabled mobile devices within range of such access points.
For WLAN positioning systems, the locations of the Wi-Fi access points are used as reference points from which well-known trilateration techniques can determine the location of a mobile device (e.g., a Wi-Fi-enabled cell phone, laptop, or tablet computer). More specifically, the mobile device can use the received signal strength indicators (RSSI) associated with a number of visible access points as indications of the distances between the mobile device and each of the detected access points, where a stronger RSSI means that the mobile device is closer to the access point and a weaker RSSI means that the mobile device is further from the access point. The mobile device can also use the round trip time (RTT) of signals transmitted to and from the access points to estimate the distances between the mobile device and the access points. Once these distances are estimated, the location of the mobile device relative to the access points can be determined using trilateration techniques.
Whether using RSSI or RTT techniques to determine the distances between the mobile device and the visible Wi-Fi access points, the precise geographic location (e.g., latitude and longitude) of at least three such access points needs to be known to establish the absolute location of the mobile device. A number of online location databases can be used to determine the locations of large numbers of actively deployed Wi-Fi access points according to their unique basic service set identifier (BSSID) values. For example, companies including Google, Skyhook, Devicescape, and WiGLE have built access point location severs (APLS) of BSSID values and the geographic locations of their corresponding access points. Typically, the location of a particular access point is first determined either manually (e.g., using electronic mapping) or using the access point's embedded GNSS capabilities, and then the access point's location is uploaded (along with the access point's BSSID value) to the access point location server. Thereafter, a mobile device can determine the precise location of a selected visible access point by obtaining the BSSID from the access point, providing the BSSID to the location server, and then receiving the access point's location coordinates from the location server.
Once the location coordinates of 3 visible access points are known to the mobile device, positioning software operating on the mobile device can use the estimated distances between itself and each of the 3 access points (e.g., calculated using ranging operations involving RTT and/or RSSI techniques) to calculate the location coordinates of itself using trilateration techniques. It is noted that to continually provide accurate location information to mobile devices, the access point location servers are frequently updated because of the relatively transient nature of Wi-Fi access points (e.g., access points are often moved, serviced, and/or decommissioned).
Performance of the positioning software on the mobile device may be constrained by the physical limitations of the mobile device and/or by network limitations. For example, the physical limitations of the mobile device may include memory capacity and power consumption, and the network limitations may include limited network bandwidth and/or accessibility of the access point location server by the mobile device. These limitations can create optimization problems for efficiently managing and distributing Wi-Fi access point location data to mobile devices. Thus, there is a need to more efficiently retrieve and manage location information of access points associated with a wireless network.